Edd n Those Other Two Guys
Edd n Those Other Two Guys: Behind the Screens is a satire comic created by Anastasia Stephan. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Plot The comic portrays the Ed, Edd n Eddy-characters as actors, and shows how they all suffer under Edd's tyranny. As Edd's increased popularity has caused Antonucci to doubtlessly pick his side, the cast is forced to put up with his awkward episode suggestions and inappropriate behaviour. The comics usually refer to changes actually made in Ed, Edd n Eddy, or explain in a typical satire manner why some things are the way they are. Characters Ed Real name: '''Matt' Of all characters, Matt is the most frustrated with his current role in the series. He often begs Antonucci to give him a bigger part or a better script, to which Antonucci apparently agrees, until Samuel/Edd convinces him otherwise. He has a relationship with Erin/Nazz and wishes to marry her, but claims he needs to get a bigger, more secure part in the series first for that to happen. '''Appearance' Matt looks much like his character, "Ed", but has two eyebrows, wears a white, ironed blouse, blue trousers and a belt. He usually has a serious expression on his face. ----- Edd Real name: '''Samuel' Samuel is cocky, rude, obnoxious, unwashed, unshaved and oversexed. He is well aware that Antonucci believes the show rests on his shoulders, and takes full advantage of it. He especially likes changing his scripts, but no matter how inappropriate his suggestions are, they always get approved and added into the final script one way or another. Samuel thinks Tony/Eddy is still too popular in the show, and often adds more sexual tension between their characters when he changes Antonucci's scripts, trying to chase Tony/Eddy away or to get him fired for declining the role. This suggests that all the "sexual hints" in the series are Samuel's writing. '''Appearance' As Samuel has hair on every place imaginable, he has to shave for his character, "Edd". He has long, blonde hair, but since he greases it up every morning and usually wears a cap, not much is seen of that. He wears a large yellow shirt and black pants. ----- Eddy Real name: '''Tony' Just like the others, Tony bears a hatred for Samuel/Edd, but has the ill luck that Samuel/Edd prefers making his life miserable more than anyone else's. Next to Samuel/Edd, he also seems to have bad experiences with girls. He wants a girlfriend, but has been turned down every time, which makes him jealous of Samuel/Edd. He is in love with Jaud/Lee Kanker. '''Appearance' Tony has long and messy brown hair, wears large glasses, two shirts over each other, and striped trousers. ---- Danny Antonucci Ever since his creation, Edd, became the most popular character in his show, he couldn't ignore the cries of his fans and swore to keep him at the top. Even if it's at the expense of his other employees. Since Samuel/Edd nearly disagrees with all his ideas, whether it's actually good or not, there isn't much of Antonucci's work that stays untouched. It's not sure if Antonucci honestly likes him or is afraid of Samuel/Edd, as they are able to have actual conversations together. Appearance Antonucci looks like his earlier designed cartoon version of himself, but slightly altered. ---- Kevin Real name: '''Kathleen' She is in love with Samuel/Edd, and the only person who dares to envy him. She often compliments him, or tries to make him give her a compliment. She is a silent, but optimistic girl. While Samuel/Edd is a real womanizer, he says Kathleen disgusts him, making her the only girl Samuel/Edd wants nothing to do with. This is either because he thinks she is a boy, or he dislikes girls who dress and act like boys. When Kathleen first came to audition, she was auditioning for the role of "Edd". '''Appearance' Kathleen has short brown/red hair with a pink ribbon, wears a white shirt hanging on her shoulders, and a red skirt. She usually looks very unsure or sad. ---- Rolf Real name: '''Peter' Peter has a very healthy and objective look on things and therefore loves to debate. Unlike his character, "Rolf", Peter is not foreign and has a low voice. He's usually stuck in a one-sided conversation with Barr/Marie Kanker. '''Appearance' Peter looks much like a gothic and generally has a dark and ominous appearance. He has two lip piercings, another one in his right ear, wears a black jacket and blue trousers. His hair is still blue, but covers his right eye. ---- Nazz Real name: '''Tabitha' Tabitha is Erin/May's sister and Matt/Ed's girlfriend. '''Appearance' Tabitha looks alot like her character, "Nazz", but wears a simple white dress, identical to her sister's. ---- Sarah Real name: '''Janyse' Janyse is Tony/Eddy's sister. As she is still very young, her mother always comes with her to comfort her whenever she's feeling nervous or gets hurt on set. Her personality is somewhat similar to the character "Jimmy". '''Appearance' Janyse has brown and messy hair, wears braces, a green shirt with a heart on it, and pink shorts. ----- Jimmy Real name: '''Keenan' ''(Under construction) Appearance Keenan has white-blonde spiky hair, wears a red shirt, and blue pants. He seems to look like a very average boy, unlike the character he portrays. ---- Jonny Real name: '''David Paul' Just like Peter/Rolf, David Paul acts better than he looks. He is the most intelligent member in the cast, and this is why he never really chooses to speak his mind about Samuel/Edd, and always suggests the others to stop giving him the attention he expects. David Paul has finished quite some studies in his life, and acting wasn't one of his dreams. '''Appearance' David Paul wears a green hat, has bleached, half-long hair, wears a black sleeveless shirt and purple trousers. He apparently has an enormous tattoo on his back. ----- Lee Kanker Real name: '''Jaud' Jaud is considered the most beautiful and talented actress by everyone, even though she plays the role of the butch "Lee Kanker". She is the only girl on set who Samuel/Edd tries to pull a serious move on, though that could be just to irritate Tony/Eddy, who has a crush on her. As she finds her work more important than anything else, she isn't into socializing. Not much else is known about her. '''Appearance' Jaud has a large amount of red hair in a ponytail, big hoop earrings, and wears a small top and shorts. She doesn't have any freckles. ---- Marie Kanker Real name: '''Barr' Barr is an extreme-religious girl and a pessimist. Next to Samuel/Edd, the others find her the least appealing to talk to. Even so, she and Peter/Rolf usually hang out together. '''Appearance' Barr has blue, half-long hair, wears a green turtleneck sweater with a cross necklace, and a long black skirt. She always has a bored expression on her face. She doesn't have any freckles. ----- May Kanker Real name: '''Erin' Erin is Tabitha/Nazz's sister. She is secretly jealous of her sister, as she isn't too happy with her own role as the "unattractive May Kanker". Nevertheless, they are each other's best friend. '''Appearance' Erin looks alot like her character, "May", but wears a simple white dress, identical to her sister's. She doesn't have freckles or buckteeth. ---- Eddy's brother Real name: '''Terry' ''(Under construction) Appearance (Unknown) Quotes Antonucci: "Good morning, all. I'm done writing the script for the Valentine Special, it's about Ed and May falling in lo.." Samuel/Edd: "Stop this (...), Danny." Samuel/Edd: "No one wants to see any character developement for this (...)face. They want to see me. Me and Erin in a sex scene. I drew a picture for reference." '-' Erin/May: "Hrm, I look and sound so dumb with this thing." Samuel/Edd: "That's the point, baby girl. If there's another stupid, ugly character in the cast, then that makes me even more beautiful and perfect." Trivia *All the "real" names are based on the original voice actor's name of that particular character. Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Already Existing Characters